This invention relates to a method for laying out a baseball diamond and to a reel of tape arranged for use in laying out a baseball diamond.
The baseball diamond has, as you well know, three bases, home plate and a pitcher's mound. The bases are spaced by a pre-determined distance which can vary depending upon the variety of the game being played. It is of course highly desireable that the angles of the diamond be accurate so that the diamond is properly "square".
Many baseball diamonds are permanently layed out and marked. In other situations, generally in recreational baseball, it is necessary to mark out the diamond on a bare ground before the game is commenced. In the latter case particularly but also generally, it is desireable that the locations for the bases relative to home plate be positioned accurately and quickly.
It's one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved method for laying out the base markers for a baseball diamond.
It's the second object of this invention to provide an improved tape reel which can be used in laying out a baseball diamond.